Unidentified Emotions
by robotsftw232
Summary: Captured and not a hope in hell of survival, the Heart Pirates find themselves in trouble they had been avoiding all along: Imprisonment. A cannibalistic woman in the dark might just be their only hope. OCxT.Law
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Starting FanFictions is hard...**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's so dark he can't see a thing. Intense black was all that filled the cell the Heart Pirates were imprisoned in. Law could just about make out his comrades' breathing, he couldn't even see his first mate Bepo's white fur. He grit his teeth, the kairoseki chains drained him of his powers and strength, it's been a long time since he had felt so hopeless. He tugged on his chains weakly, they dug into the flesh of his wrists making them sore and uncomfortable.

Leaning his head back against the rough stone wall he sighed defeated. He had let his guard down, as a result his crew might not live to see daylight ever again, he had failed them as a captain. There weren't many rules to being the captain of a pirate crew in this era yet he had broken the most important one. Getting you and your crew caught, even the great pirate king Gol D Rodger didn't let his comrades come into the hands of marines when he went for his execution.

Law felt so pathetic at this moment, he'd rather the ground opened up and swallowed him and his crew whole than be caught and executed by pirate-kind's worst enemy. The Marines had already teased Law, captain of the Heart Pirates repeatedly for being caught. Of course he didn't give them the pleasure of showing emotion towards their cruel barbaric words. Even in the face of death Law's pride wouldn't let him show weakness.

There was no sense of time or how many minutes passed in the dark chamber they were chained inside of, all Law knew was that time was definitely running out for them. There was no hope, even if the Marines didn't kill them the ghastly cold temperature of the underground prison would. The island they had landed on was constantly in the season of winter, though the Heart Pirates were used to Arctic climates the frozen ground that surrounded the underground facility offered no comfort.

Law sighed again heavily, shutting his eyes to the surroundings that couldn't be seen by his human eyes. Being a polar bear Bepo probably had a much better idea of the situation they had all gotten into, if the bear was even in the cell himself. Law hadn't heard so much as a whisper to justify that these other occupants in the darkness were his crew but he trusted his instincts. Chains on the far side of the room jiggled slightly, the sweet melody of the restraints was ironic at best.

"What are you guys in for?" A raspy voice asked, a female's. Law's eyes flicked open but it was useless, the darkness consuming his vision unrelentingly. He ran his dry tongue over his cracking lips in hope of moistening them before he answered, it was useless.

"Piracy," Law answered as smoothly as he could, it had been what felt like an eternity since he had last tasted water on his pallet. He shifted against his chains, hunching over slightly. Sitting on the cold hard floor for so long was gradually taking it's toll on his back. The anonymous woman in pitch black snickered.

"My that sounds interesting," She said, the tone she used suggested amusement. It aggravated Law slightly, who was this woman to laugh at him? He glared into the darkness, gratified as he was that he felt any other emotion in his predicament he couldn't help but feel further annoyed now his internal anguish was starting to subside.

"And what would a fine woman like yourself be doing in a place like this?" Law sneered back at her, the bite in his tone silenced her laughter quickly making the pirate captain smirk. What Law presumed were her own chains tinkled in a manner than suggested she was writhing slightly under his gaze which she couldn't possibly see.

"I may have eaten a Marine or two," The woman said, her tone surprisingly calm now. Law narrowed his eyes, the darkness didn't reside in the slightest. What Law wouldn't give to see this woman's face, his interest was peaked to know if this was the truth. Alas he couldn't see the woman's facial expression in the black. "They didn't take kindly to it," the woman continued, her laughter tripled enigmatically, echoing around the walls and sending shivers down his spine.

* * *

How long had it been? Judging by the crippling pain in Law's lower back he could only guess it had been a mere couple of days since his first and not to mention last conversation with that woman. None of the Marines that guarded the prison bothered to check on the pirates and the cannibal. Why should they? There were no possible means of escape in Law's calculating mind, the realisation caused him huge mental torment.

Every time Law managed to sleep he would wake up to the same darkness, whether there wasn't any light or he had just been blinded was questionable even to him now. The calm collected doctor in him had vanished to the peril that came from not being able to see. His mouth was drier than the dessert, although the idea of hot sandy terrain was much more beneficial that the cold that filled the prison they were trapped in. Every ounce of hope Law had before was gone now.

His body had been shivering for a long time now, he knew this was the first signs of hypothermia but he refused to dwell on it. Law longed to see the sunlight again, even the moonlight would be enough to please the man at this moment. Law bent his back, a satisfying crack reverberated through his spine and echoed into the dark abyss surrounding him. He heard the woman snigger slightly in the distance, ignoring her he slumped back against the wall making the chains sing in recognition with his movements.

He could no longer feel his hands, having them strapped upwards to the wall either side of his head cut of the circulation in his wrists. He welcomed the numbness, no longer having to feel the soreness where the cuffs touched his skin. Hunger clawed at Law's insides painfully making him feel slightly queasy and much weaker than before.

"I have a proposal," the dry cracking voice of the woman across from him stated. Law tilting his head downwards slightly, humming slightly to signal he was listening to her. He heard the woman lean forward, the chains making a racket as she moved, her breathing was ragged and uneven. "Let's say we escape together." Law's eyes flicked open incredulously.

"And how do you propose we accomplish such a task, Miss?" Law asked, his voice weak and hushed, lacking the bite he had intended it to. How dare this woman make such ridiculous statements at a time when all hope was gone? Law was placing everything on the fact the situation had made this person turn insane, he was beginning to feel it himself.

"My crew," The woman said slowly, he voice which was barely audible held so much pride Law's mind was positively reeling. "They will definitely come for me."

* * *

**Holly- You guys like it? Reviews please :) oxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Big happy faces, yes?**

* * *

Chapter 2

To say he was perplexed would be an understatement, for the first time since being captured he felt relief in the fact that darkness shrouded them, it hid his expression of utter disbelief, saving the last of the pirate captain's dignity. It was quite fantastical how deluded the woman had become during the time she'd spent in cuffs. He processed yet again what she had stated, only one fact struck home. _She's a pirate?_

Sniggering bought his attention back to the strange man-eating woman he could not see, pursing his lips he frowned. Trafalgar Law certainly wasn't an aggressive man, but the elaborate changes in mood this woman was portraying was starting to grate on his last nerves. He clenched his jaw with all his might, refraining the stream of curses that ached to leave the tip of his tongue. The woman's laughter paused.

"Don't believe me?" She asked him, amusement drowning her voice, taunting him to challenge her logic. Law growled slightly, his fatigue non-existent as annoyance coursed through his veins, in the pitch black all he knew was red. The woman laughed coldly, it echoed around their cell, slapping the Heart Pirate Captain directly in the face. "Doubting me is the same as doubting my Captain, you know."

Law swallowed, the parched surface of his tongue offering little aid in quenching his nerves. Her voice had been colder than the harshest of winters, making the cell's temperature drop several degrees. He measured his words carefully in his mind before letting them out into the open space between them. "I meant no offence," He paused, tactically approaching his next step. "It seems quite... Preposterous, don't you think?"

"I have faith in my Captain," her voiced swelled with pride. "She wouldn't pass up the chance to kill as many Marines as she saw fit, nor would she leave me here to rot." Law closed his eyes, taking in the woman's words was a struggle. He hadn't been with his own crew so long, it was mesmerising to hear the woman speak so fondly of her superior. He hoped someday his own crew would do the same for him.

"Okay," Law said, relaxing against his chains, they jingled slightly in return. He knew what he was doing at that moment was completely unorthodox, crazy even. He shrugged off his calculating thoughts of his latest whim, it would get him nowhere to dwell upon it. Everything around him now hung in total suspense, nothing guaranteed for the young pirate captain. He exhaled a sigh, fatigue clawing at his eyes.

"What do you mean, okay?" The woman asked, her confusion evident in every particle of her voice. Law smirked slightly in the dark, though the woman couldn't possibly see it, he licked his lips, rejoicing in finally having the upper-hand in their conversation. It was no secret that Trafalgar Law liked to be in control.

"I accept your proposal."

* * *

**Holly- Kyaaaa! I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry it's so short :'( the real fun begins in the next chapter :D Reviews please! xxx**


End file.
